Digimon Infinity
by VertigoMesmerizer
Summary: a bio-enginered digimon escapes from Tokyo and trying to find a way to the digital world, a girl name Lexis and her gang find themselves in a sacred temple while in summer camp and flung into the digital world! read and find out! =^_^=
1. When Dreams Come Alive!

DIGIMON INFINITY PROLOUGE By Chrissy Perlongo  
  
: In a island far away from the other islands there was a small village that is surrounded by palm trees, and little creatures and humans live together to work in harmony. But across from the village and at the end of a tropical jungle, there was a lone pale sandy beach with crystal aqua blue water washing up on shore. An old elder was looking out over the sea, as if he sensed an ill omen arising in their world, the wind was blowing swiftly and whispered a faint voice "They are coming...the time is near for their help:  
  
:The opening of Digimon Infinity:  
  
:Chorus: techno and rave music!  
  
DIGIMON INFINITY EPISODE ONE: WHEN DREAMS COME ALIVE!  
  
In the high-tech city of Tokyo, We see there are many advanced cars, tall buildings like skyscrapers. Then below, you can people that are talking on their cell phones, hurrying to jobs like little ants with no rest. We also see little children at play, walking to school and some our hanging out.  
  
At an old antic shop we see inside an old man at the front desk cleaning his glasses and organizing many rare artifacts from the past. At a near by shelf we see a young teenage girl reaching up to put something away, "Oki! Give me a push to the left! I can't reach to put this piece of junk away!" The old man heard this at his counter, who happens to be the girls grandfather.  
  
" I heard that young lady! These are not junk; these are antics from the past, and our very special to me! Got that Lexis?" She pouted, " Yes grandpa I'm sorry.  
  
Lexis is a 15-year-old girl with green and blue hair and two ponytails in the back.  
  
She also wore a red beret, a necklace that had a red gem on, a blue jacket, leather straps around her body and a shirt that says "Techno and Rave" with a smiley face. She also had some black gloves on and her pants were navy blue, half way down was black.  
  
" I'm just surprised you kept all these books and not a single scratch on them! She looked back with a sly grin  
  
The old man laughed, "Well I was always a neat fanatic so I keep them nice and tidy hohohohohoh!"  
  
While they were talking, there was a boy down on the moveable ladder named Oki.  
  
Oki is the same age as Lexis with blonde hair and tips of blue on his hair. Oki wore gray straps that look like Band-Aids across his face, below his eyes. He wore a dark green shirt and across his shirt it says "Get Digital". The side of his shirt was an outline of a star, and he also wore black gloves. His pants were dark blue and had red skull shaped kneepads.  
  
He was so tired he didn't know that he accidently pushed the ladder and fell.  
  
" Oh no! Lexis!"  
  
Lexis was screaming the top of her lungs and finally came to a stop, when the ladder tripped over a pack of books and cards, she went flying to a shelf and got knocked over, and a box full of cards fell on her head,  
  
" Ouch! Argh!! When I get my hands on that twerp I'm going to kick his…hey what are these? She came to a stop when she saw a box full of unlimited, priceless cards; she picked them up and ran back to her grandpa.  
  
*********  
  
" Oh my! I thought I had lost these forever! How did you find them Lexis?" A curious look on her grandfather's face.  
  
She shot an evil eye to Oki who got afraid by just looking at her cold eyes  
  
"Well right after Oki almost killed me! I flew into a shelf and a box of these cards dropped on my head!"  
  
Oki was trying to reason with her, "I said I was sorry Lexis! Come on give me a break," he yelled "Oh I will give it a break, right after I break your nose!"  
  
Oki and Lexis started to fight with their fists and kicks flying every where!  
  
"Children Children!"  
  
They both stopped punching and headlocking each other when they heard his voice.  
  
"You both need to knock it off!  
  
After they settled down he was able to speak again  
  
"Ahem, anyways as I was saying these cards you found Lexis were very popular in my days, In fact they were so popular there weren't enough for everyone so they started to make books, games, cards, t-shirts, and ECT."  
  
Oki and Lexis were amazed, of how just cards can become popular very fast! "So old man, what kind of crummy cards were they in your days?" He flinched when the word old man and crummy cards.  
  
" I will have you know that these digimon cards are very priceless!" He exclaimed, Oki gave him a smug look, "So they are called digimon huh? Well that doesn't surprise me! Those games were history 15 years ago!"  
  
While they were talking Lexis was daydreaming about digimon. She remembered when she was little her grandfather was telling her bedtime stories of little creatures that had their own world. She sighed in dismay thinking if digimon really do exist.  
  
Oki yelling at her literally at her ear, "LEXIS WAKE UP!"  
  
She fell back when she finally woke up with a face of the devil; "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT MY EAR SO LOUD YOU MORON!"  
  
With that they both started to fight again. All her grandpa did was shaking his head in dismay.  
  
***********  
  
After a hard day of work in Lexis's grandfather antic shop, Lexis and Oki were walking together till the streetlights came on. Lexis and Oki apologized to each other while they were walking and telling each other how funny when her grandfather slipped and lost his glasses. Lexis got to her house and bid goodnight to Oki.  
  
"Hey mom I'm home!" Lexis dropped her shoes and ran up stairs to her room, "Did you finish your homework dear?" she sighed, "Yes mom I already told you!" she quickly got to her room before her mom could reply, she jumped on her bed and gently closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Into the night sky, a full moon shown and all you could see or hear were dogs barking at the full moon and late night clubs still open which everybody was dancing.  
  
While the city was in a deep slumber, there was an unknown white tower that looked like it has been here for a long time, nobody ever really notices it, which was a good thing because at this very night something, or someone was playing god.  
  
Inside the white tower, is a secret laboratory that has been abandoned for more than 15 years.  
  
A group of professors, and scientists discovered this and started to experiment on the most lethal and banned creations known to man. On this night though, they are to create their own biological weapon.  
  
In a room not far away from the main computer room, scientists and lab assistants were collecting data for their weapon so it could have intelligence.  
  
"Sir, it has reached at 80% right now!"  
  
"Sir, we have just received word that the data analyzer is complete!"  
  
"Professor Yusoki, we have received new data, do you want me to hook it up to Genetic Inheritance Analyzer or for short GIA?"  
  
A man that was called Professor Yusoki, with a white lab coat and holding a cane, dark glasses for to cover his eyes, and an almost bald head just laughed with excitement and replied, "Yes, yes make sure the new data is hooked behind his neck and to his head."  
  
He slowly walked over a huge tube like capsule with an unknown creature inside was filled with bluish liquid. The creature was hooked up with wires, plug-ins, and cable modems to transfer data. As the Professor with the cane walked up, and touched to tube with his gloved hands and smoothing the glass saying with affection, "Yes, my beautiful creature absorb all the data you need, and lead us to the world which energy flows which will make the technological world flourish. Then I will be the ruler of the world!"  
  
He laughed like an insane fool. Everybody in the building was looking at him like a crazy man who thirsts for power. "Um, sir?" his assistant said shakily.  
  
The professor whirled around, "Hmm? What do you want! Can't you see I am busy!" he said angrily.  
  
His assistant flinched, but still asking, "Um...um...um...I know you are but we were all wondering, the crew and all, that we, well, um..  
  
The professor patience grew thin, "Just out with it! You moron! I am not paying you to babble some nonsense while I am working JUST SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
Now the assistant was getting really scared but came out with words together, "wellwethinkyouhavegonetofarandyouneedtostopthisnow!"  
  
He then shut his mouth after he spoke.  
  
The professor just started at him with no expression and turned around. He didn't show any movement until they saw his shoulders were moving up and down, then heard him laughing, he started to speak with a softer voice and more demitting voice, "My oh my, what a bunch of ignorant fools...you don't understand do you? You keep thinking this is a bad thing, or maybe we are playing god?  
  
He paused and walked over to the tube of the creature.  
  
"No. You are wrong, what we are doing is far more than just playing god! we are the gods here! And down below are the puppets we created! If we stop now, all humanity will be lost and we will be the only ones fit for survival!  
  
He jumped onto a desk and was shouting the top of his lungs, so they could all hear him,  
  
"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT OUR LONG AWAKINING DREAM WILL COME ALIVE IF YOU STOP THE PROJECT! WE CAN BRING A NEW ERA INTO THIS WORLD AND WE WILL BE FIT TO RULE THIS WORLD AND GET RID OF THE FILTHY DISEASE THAT HAS PLAGUE OUR PLANET!!!!"  
  
He was laughing like an insane fool again who lost all sanity; soon everybody was afraid of him.  
  
Soon, the Professor's laughing came to a stop, when he heard the emergency siren saying, " WARNING WARNING A UNKNOWN HACKER IS DELETING ALL COMPUTER INFORMATION AND CONFINDUAL FILES, AN EMERGENCY COMPUTER SELF-DESTRUCT MEGANISM IS COUNTING DOWN IN 10 MIN. AND COUNTING  
  
Everyone was shocked, and all of the workers, even his lab assistant, ran out to the emergency exit. The professor was not thinking of what happened so he tried to escape but the emergency door was locked. The professor was startled by this, and ran up to the door pounding yelling, "What is the meaning of this? Open this door right now, I order you!"  
  
He heard his assistant say something, and walked away. His final words were ringing inside his mind..Fool.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
When he saw everyone was gone he was left with the creature they have created, with fear in his mind he ran to the main computer room. When he walked into the main computer room, he was pushing codes, trying to shut down the computer's main core, but couldn't because the system got a virus and was going hay wired. So he had no choice, but to free the GIA project.  
  
He rushed back to the room and grabbed a nearby ax. He took the ax and was going to smash the tube to let the creature go, but found the tube was shattered and liquid pouring out. He went to inspect it, he found the cables and wires were all disconnected and the creature was no where to be found.  
  
" This is…. Impossible!"  
  
He said with fear and fled to the door, with his ax in his hands he was smashing the door down with all his might and squeezed out of the room. He was running down the spiral stairs and into the elevator.  
  
1 MIN. TILL SELF-DESTRUCT  
  
The Professor was now in totally fear; he was pushing the buttons to go faster, but soon came to a stop on the 3rd and 4th floor.  
  
"What's going on? Come on you piece of crap!! Work work WORK!" He was kicking and slamming the elevator door.  
  
! BOOM!  
  
He stopped when he heard that, He started to hear footsteps walking on the elevator, and then stopped. He was looking all around where the noise has gone, but before long the elevator was working again and got off the first floor.  
  
15 SEC. TILL SELF-DESTRUCT  
  
With little time left he ran to the front door, but as soon as he touched the exit, metal wires and cable hook ups were coming out of the ceiling and wrapped him around his whole body, and was then hanging upside down, he couldn't escape.  
  
10…  
  
He was trying all his might to be let go but it was no use!  
  
9…  
  
His eyes were now filled with tears and was yelling, "I CAN'T DIE! THIS IS MY FATE TO RULE!  
  
8…  
  
He was struggling some more, "my precious GIA, where ever you are, I hope you are safe."  
  
7…  
  
Still trying  
  
6…  
  
He stopped; knowing it was useless and closed his eyes with dismay.  
  
5…  
  
4…  
  
When he opened his eyes while still upside down, he saw a huge figure walking to him with wires and cables still attached to it, its eyes were gleaming red its hair with red spikes.  
  
3…  
  
As soon it got closer, the Professor's mouth was gasped and his eyes were dilated into little black pupils, he was in pure shock for the first time of his life.  
  
2…  
  
He could see clearly that the creature that he created was standing right before him with red long claws, his body was slim and muscular with black and white markings around him.  
  
He was about 6 feet tall when he looked to his face, it was emotionless, his face was shaped like a mask to hide his true face, with tattoo markings, one word was said through his psychic mind and sounded like he was amused.  
  
1…  
  
//See you in the underworld // He then smiled an evil grin, the professor was hyperventilating as his world was coming closer and closer into a bleak black void.  
  
0… SELF-DESTRUCT MEGANISM ACTIVATED  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Tokyo couldn't hear the tower exploding, because it was so far away from the city and as the tower crumpled. The creature was floating in the night sky, within the moonlight as the cursed tower was no more, and no one will ever remember this tower again.  
  
***********  
  
As the creature floated back down his red, blood like eyes watching the building decaying he then turned his back and not looking at it without pity. He then took the wires and cables around his body to make himself wings so he can fly; he looked back as he was about to take flight.  
  
"Ignorant human! I will find the world which energy flourishes and I will find creatures that will respect me! I shall make humans like you serve me! No human could stand against this power!  
  
He then took flight, into the sunrise behind the tall towers of Tokyo where the unexpected warriors will have an exciting, dangerous adventure! Friends, and allies!  
  
Stay tuned for episode 2: HERE WE ARE! THE DIGITAL WORLD ON THE OTHER SIDE 


	2. Here We Are! The Digital World on The Ot...

DIGIMON INFINITY  
  
EPISODE 2: HERE WE ARE! THE DIGITAL WORLD ON THE OTHER SIDE!  
  
As the sun rose from behind the buildings, the rays soon reached the sleepy eyes of our teenage girl Lexis. When the sun's rays went directly into her eyes she grumbled, she got up to close the curtains and went back into bed. As she was about to fall asleep into a very deep slumber, her door swung opened, "LEXIS LEXIS! COME ON HON!! RISE AND SHINE! YOU CAN'T SLEEP THE WHOLE DAY AWAY!! YOUR BREAKFEAST IS GETTING COLD!"  
  
Lexis gave a tired moan ~ Thanks for the news flash mom, just what I don't need in the morning..A mom alarm clock~ Lexis sighed when she thought about it, and then she tried to get out of bed when something jumped on her instantly that she didn't have time to react."HEY SIS! WAKEY WAKEY!! LETS PLAY NOW!! COME ON!"  
  
It was her little brother Mazu; he was bouncing up and down on her bed, and grabbing her harshly as he was still whining. Lexis finally flipped him off her back, gasping for air "Cough...when.. I.. Get…my..Hands.. On…you…I'm..going..to.... STRANGLE YOUR LITTLE TWIG NECK UNTIL IT BREAKS OFF!"  
  
  
  
So the chase was on her little brother Mazu (9-yrs old) ran laughing with joy! As Lexis (15 year old) was as mad as a horned bull, who was just flashed by a red cape!  
  
They were chasing all around the house, knocking things down, jumping on furniture. While they were running in the house she was able to catch Mazu by jumping on him. He shrieked when she was headlocking him down on the floor.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry niichan! I'm sorry! It won't happen again I promise!"  
  
He was whining as he was pleading for help. Mazu was saved by the doorbell, and Lexis unlocked his head, "Don't ever try that again or else!"  
  
She stated with an evil glare. Her little brother went running for his life, crying his eyes out. As Lexis was heading to the door, it just automatically opened right in her face as the unexpected "guest" arrived, "HELLO? LEXIS! LEXIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Sure enough it was Oki; he was Lexis closest friend in the entire world.  
  
As he was walking around the apartment he started to hear a faint sound right behind him, when he turned around he wished that he regretted what was going to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexis's eyes were bright red and glaring right at Oki! When he saw Lexis had a big old red spot right on her face as she was knocked down by Oki, his only reply when he face was puffed up trying to hold in his laughter, but couldn't hold in much longer so he let out his laughter and falling on the ground. She was stomping her feet right passed him. "Ya know Oki, its bad enough that I have to suffer from you than my brother everyday of the week!" As she was yelling at Oki.  
  
As he was done laughing, he got up and dried his laughter tears from his eyes  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry Lexis but it was funny I couldn't help but laugh that big red spot on your face! But anyways are you ready? We have to leave in about 5 minutes.  
  
As she was going to complain, she stopped puzzled, "What are you talking about Oki? Where are we going?" Then he was puzzled and annoyed, "Lexis don't you remember we have that big camping trip today, don't you remember?"  
  
All was silent until all the birds were flying away and she was yelling in dismay  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT WAS TODAY! OH NO OH NO OH NO!!! OKI QUICK GO TO MY ROOM AND PACK EVERYTHING!! WAHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME! Oki just sweatdropped and said in dismay, "Lexis what I'm I going to do with you?"  
  
***********  
  
At about noon, Lexis and Oki made it to the camping bus as soon as it was about to leave. They both sighed in relief, " Well Lexis we finally made it! Maybe next time you better get a planner and write things down!" Lexis gave him the sorry face and scratching the back of her head, " Look Oki, I'm sorry I didn't remember but at least we got here, and I promise you that I will never forget again! Pinky promise?"  
  
With that their pinkies entwined together for the ultimate promise. They both laughed, until Lexis remembered something and when she went through her backpack she brought out a sketchbook. "Oki, check this out! I was up all night drawing some background on what the digital world would look like if we were there!"  
  
She handed it to him and he saw beautiful forests, temples, cities, towns, sea port towns, and… "Hey Lexis what is that?" she looked to where Oki was pointing.  
  
"Oh that, that's just my version of a digivice! I called it a D-ComZero."  
  
"It's a highly equipped computer digivice that has a voice and tells you the stats, attacks, attribute, and personal data on a digimon plus it has a 3D map that can pinpoint any direction you go! Oh I forgot, it also stores in items for a digimon like a backpack just point and it will transfer to the digivice! Pretty impressed huh?"  
  
Oki just stared at her and replied, " I think you are a geek" As he was looking at the pages of her drawings she drew, she stared at him with her mouth hanging, and turned her head sharply at the window. Oki was looking over and said,  
  
"I was just kidding! Jeez can't ya take a joke? I think your ideas are great! Really I do" as Oki was smiling at her. She looked at his smile and sighed," All right, but just remember that you won't be so lucky next time you make a joke! Check this one out!"  
  
She was pointing to the pictures of other digimon wearing some clothes, ECT. and all they talked about was digimon till they got to the camping site.  
  
*************  
  
At exactly 2:00 p.m. all the school buses arrived at the campsite named "Odaiba". As everyone got out of the buses, all the kids from 8th grade to the 10th grade made straight lines in front of their teachers and classmates.  
  
Before the counselors arrived to give them instructions, most of all the kids and teachers got a good view of what the camp site looked like.  
  
Everyone was in astonishment; there were Sakura cherry blossum trees everywhere, the Houjin Lake was beautiful with its clear blue water, they could smell the forest pine trees a mile away, and the mountains were reddish with snow on top of them, and the camp houses looked really nice, they were designed as old time Japanese houses with the slide in doors, and flat rooftop.  
  
  
  
Soon the site seeing was over when the counselors soon arrived to give them a warm welcoming," Hello all you happy campers! My name is Shisan, and this is your other counselor Tamaki, we will be your guides, and best friends for the rest of this summer!!!! Isn't this exciting?  
  
  
  
Everyone was just staring at them like they were from another planet  
  
"Ok lets get moving shall we? All right!! As you go to the numbered cabins, you will receive your first assignments and activities for the next 4 weeks, then rotate to other activities!" Lexis was too busy looking at all of her surroundings, she became marveled at the beautiful landscaping, all of the sudden, she saw a shadowed figure zooming across trees at high speed, then vanished!  
  
"Hey Oki, did you see that!"  
  
"Hmmm see what?"  
  
She looked back and saw nothing "Oh! But I couldn't sworn I saw something in the trees!"  
  
"Sure ya did Lexis"  
  
  
  
"Alright campers!! Does everybody know where they are going? Great! You can go straight to your cabins, and see you tomorrow at the meeting spot in 15 minutes!"  
  
The counselor Shisan soon walked off and the rest of the students went to their designated cabin, all except Lexis and Oki, which they didn't listen, and was clueless.  
  
"Wait where was I supposed to go?" Both said in confusion.  
  
***********  
  
The camp soon got dark, but luckily they found their designated cabins and were off. Oki's cabin was near the Houjin Lake, and Lexis's cabin was up on a hill with the moonlight illuminating the near by shrine!  
  
Lexis slid the door to her cabin and walked in, there she saw were girls talking, putting on make-up and having pillow fights, she already felt she was at home. She went to her bed and rolled out her sleeping bag when a girl walked up to her looking at her directly into her face.  
  
"So we got ourselves a new kid down the block"  
  
Lexis was amazed what she saw. This girl was about 5'6" and looked like she was 16, she was wearing little round sunglasses and her hair was light purple! Plus her right eye was covered with little black tattoos and wore long sleeves with a jacket open showing her black smooth silky shirt. Her pants were also baggy and shoes were like army boots.  
  
"The name is Reiko Ursula, I am a digimon card player and I never lost a match" She looked over to see Lexis has some digimon cards too, "so you play digimon too? Well why don't we start playing hmm? What is your name anyway?"  
  
She stated her name with full confidence, "My name is Lexis"  
  
Reiko just chuckled, Well Lexis I hope that you will give me a worthy battle"  
  
Lexis stared hard into those eyes that were hidden behind those sunglasses she wore. "Let's battle"  
  
With a split second she already had her deck out, "I'm ready whenever you are"  
  
All the girls in the cabin were getting excited about a card battle, because they have never seen one! So all of them made a circle around the players and were chatting one another.  
  
"I bet that blue-haired one will win ten yen says she does!"  
  
"No way! Its that Reiko chick! She always wins!"  
  
Lexis kneeled down in front of her and brought her first card without hesitation, "I call upon the Renamon card!" She slammed it faced it down, Reiko brought out the Gabumon card and faced it towards Lexis.  
  
"Ha! This is going to be easy! She just brought out a gabumon card! Aha what a chump this match is mine!" Without a second thought, Lexis reached out a pulled the card from her deck. Reiko just has her eyes closed as in meditation.  
  
Lexis soon smiled and brought out the ultimate card " HERE IT IS! THE EVOLUTION CARD TO MAKE MY RENAMON EVOLVE TO KYUUBIMON!"  
  
She soon looked into her eyes and smiled an evil smile! And spoke with triumph and pride,"What do you think about that Miss champion of the card game hahahahaha!"  
  
"Don't get to cocky kid"  
  
Lexis laughing came to a halt, "Hahah….huh? What are you talking about! My Kyuubimon will finish you of---!" Reiko cut her out, "On the second hand, you could of evolve, but sadly my evolve block card blocked out your evolution, so I get the upper hand and use a Power Up card" she said calmly and with ease.  
  
She slammed them down next to Lexis cards, and sure enough she was right. She had the evolution block card and used a Power Up card and her Gabumon was stronger than her Renamon! "Gabumon use Blue Blaster!"  
  
It was over. Reiko won the match, and Lexis was dead shocked. "Well it was nice playing with you, but you still need more practice kid maybe next time"  
  
Lexis soon reached back to her normal state and shouted, "DON'T WORRY! I WILL GET SO MUCH PRACTICE THAT I CAN BEAT YOU WITH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK! I WILL BE YOUR ULTIMATE RIVAL NO MATTER WHAT AND I WILL BEAT YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Reiko just said "whatever" and went to her bunk bed and slept. The rest of the girls were sad that the match was over, and soon walked to their beds and slept through the night, except for Lexis who was still watching at Reiko with determination and frustration.  
  
Lexis just turned around and went to her bunk bed, and was going to talk to Oki about her run in with a champion card player, but before she went to sleep, she thought to her self. "How did she know I had that card?"  
  
  
  
Early next morning, all of the campers got out of their cabins and went to the area they were supposed to meet. They were all meeting near the shrine, which is near Lexis's cabin. Along the way Lexis saw Reiko out of the crowd leaning on a tree like a loner. ~Typical~ she smiled at that response.  
  
Then she saw a 11 year old boy who had blue hair, with a red shirt over a white shirt and some dark blue pants was also alone and looking sad. Lexis felt bad for him so she went up to talk to him.  
  
"Hi! My name is Lexis!" The boy didn't look up to see her eyes.  
  
"Um.. Are you alright kid?" The boy looked up and has tears in his eyes. Her eyes were big and gasped, "Hey! Are you all right kid? Why are you crying"  
  
He tried his best to talk between chokes and sobs," Sniff...sniff...I haven't been.... Sniff...away from home for so long.... and I am home sick..sniff.... sniff...I wanna go home!!" he then started to cry.  
  
Lexis didn't know what to do! She had never been in this sort of situation before so without thinking she pulled him in for a comforting hug and telling him slowly, "Don't cry don't cry! I know how you feel! But...uh... crying isn't going to help you get back home now is it?" he shook his head for a "no".  
  
"Listen, I know you are upset that you are far away from you parents, but...um... you know this is an opportunity for you! Yea that's right!"He looked at her with a puzzle look, "An opportunity? To do what?"  
  
Lexis thought for a moment then snapped her fingers "The opportunity to make new friends! Having a good time, and doing fun activities!"  
  
She was doing all sorts of poses like a model in a mocking sort of way, which made him, laugh. Lexis was confused, "Hey why are you laughing? Ok! So I am not that great of a motivated speaker! But you know what I mean? Right?"  
  
He shook his head, "Yes I know! But I am laughing because I know you are trying to cheer me up! I am glad that I met you Lexis my name is Taka!"  
  
"Well Taka! How about you and me get to know each other a bit more! Like how a young kid like you is in the 8th grade? Taka was surprised into why she wanted to know, "Well you see I am more advanced so they moved me into the 8th grade!" he smiled brightly. How weird is this! She shook off that comment and extended her hand,  
  
"Well lets get goin!" she smiled, and then Taka smiled back and took her hand. They walked together in holding hands until she looks back at Reiko. She yelled, "HEY REIKO! WANNA JOIN US?"  
  
Reiko looked up to find her waving out to her to come over; she reluctantly leaned forward and walked towards Lexis and Taka. Reiko came to stop when she was next to Lexis and smiled, "So what about that whole "rival" nonsense you were yelling after I defeated you hmm?"  
  
Lexis just gave a sly grin and rubbing the back of her head, "Oh! Eheheh didn't know you were listening, but I am your rival! And I will beat you!"  
  
Lexis was waving her finger at her face and Reiko just waved a "whatever" signal.  
  
Lexis started to say something until she heard her name called out; Oki was waving to her! She smiled, "Hey Taka I will be right back!"  
  
She dashed over to meet up with Oki, and another girl was behind him. "Hey Oki!" She then looked over his shoulder to see whom it was, and grinned  
  
"Who is that? Your new girlfriend?" she nudged him in the stomach, "Quit kidding around Lexis! He said as he was blushing bright red, "This is my sister Luna. Luna this is my best friend Lexis!"  
  
She bowed down and spoke quietly, "Konnichwa, My name is Luna it is a pleasure to meet you, I have been hearing alot of stories about you!"  
  
"Huh? Wow I'm I that famous here hahahah maybe I should write you an autograph! Hahahah"  
  
Oki just sighed, Luna giggled, and Lexis was still laughing. The laughter was over, when the counselors arrived and now making announcements.  
  
"Hello campers! I hope you all had a good night sleep! Well today we will be starting our activities but first we would like to tell you a story about this Shrine to better understand its true nature!" she walked toward the old shrine that looks to be an old cave full of ribbons tied around some rocks.  
  
Everybody was all sitting down in a row to hear the story. She started to speak quietly, almost whispers of the wind, "Many centuries ago, there was a Great War in ancient Japan who were fighting an evil spirit that took form of a dark, powerful dragon."  
  
Lexis, Oki, and Luna were getting very interested in the story, as they were leaning in so they could hear a bit more clearly.  
  
"Yes, it was an endless battle of good vs. Evil. All hope seemed lost until 8 legendary warriors stood up and fought against the evil dragon. It was an endless battle until they combined their powers together to defeat the foe. They had succeed of sealing the evil spirit and was never awoken again."  
  
When she finished telling the story everyone was clapping and whistling. Lexis, Oki, and Luna were also clapping for a wonderful legend. When they were done clapping, she announced, "Well we ought to go to our activities now! So lets go campers!" they all marched in a single file.  
  
Everyone was gone except for Lexis, Oki, Luna, Taka, Reiko, and three other kids.  
  
They all stood there; looking at the shrine as if someone was controlling them or into a trance, all was silent until Lexis was the first to walk toward the shrine. As she was approaching, a hand grabbed her arm, "Lexis! What are doing? Do you want to get into trouble?" She whirled around and was up to his face.  
  
"Listen Oki! There is something in there that is giving me the chills in my spine and I am going to find out what it is!"Oki made a grim face; he had never Lexis like this before.  
  
Lexis was tapping her feet in frustration until Reiko spoke up, "I say we go inside, I feel an uneasy spiritual force around here, and inside might be the cause of it."  
  
One of the three kids spoke up; the first one was Yurika, "Hmm sounds tempting peeps! Whadda ya think Rei?"  
  
Rei was silent the whole time and he finally spoke up,"Why not? I need a little break once in a while! Ne Jiro?" Jiro was the eccentric kid that has been on his laptop for quite some time, he removed his goggles and exclaimed, "WHOO HOO AN ADVENTURE! ME WANT TO GO! WHERE EVER REI GOES! JIRO GOES TOO!" he was jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Alright! It is settled! Let's go inside!" Reiko shouted, everyone was going to the shrine all except Oki who was still thinking of the consequences of going to a sacred shrine.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder, he turned around and saw his sister giving him a reassuring smile, "Come on onichan! This could be exciting!"  
  
Oki gave her an anger tone, "How can you say that Luna! You might get in trouble, and how I am going to explain to mom and dad if we were caught in this shrine!"  
  
She stared at Oki, she whispered into his ear and walked into the shrine. Oki was confused.  
  
He thought of what she said, and when it finally hit him he ran into the shrine to join the others.  
  
***********  
  
As they were walking through the big shrine, they observed of what was around them.  
  
There were lamps on the walkway so they could see where they were going. They also saw some statues of warriors and rulers that may have been here, and most of the shrine was decorated in jewels than just rock and rubble.  
  
They stopped to find a dead in."Well this stinks! We come all this way just to find a dead in!" Lexis shouted as she was leaning onto the wall with her elbow.  
  
"Well maybe there is a secret passage way!" said Taka  
  
They nodded their heads in agreement and started to search for a secret entrance, Lexis was still leaning onto the wall, until she heard voices. Lexis shook her head and was leaning her ear against the wall. "Hey guys I think I found the entrance!" Lexis shouted  
  
They were all running towards her and agreed to push the wall to see if there was an entrance, and in a moment it magically opened. All they saw was darkness."Uh alright um who wants to go first?" Lexis said shakily  
  
Everybody had a grim face or looking into the wall whistling. All seemed a total waste until they heard a voice yelling, "Hey guys! Wait up!" it was Oki and was running really fast!"OKI, DON'T RUN SO FAST! STOP STOP STOP!"  
  
Everybody was shouting him to stop, but he couldn't, so before long he bumped into everyone and everyone fell into the darkness.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"So Oki what changed your mind?"  
  
"A little saying called Carpe Diem!"  
  
"Less chit chatter, more moving!  
  
Everyone was on top of each other, feet's on face, faces on floors and arms bent out of shape. They quickly detached them selves and without a moments glance they saw an ancient mural!  
  
Above the mural was some ancient language. On the mural was a planet that was different from earth. Then the mural from the left to the end of it was a battle between the dark spirit and the 8 warriors. The kids were looking at the warriors  
  
They all walked up together to view the pictures a bit closer. The 8 legendary warriors were all in they're fighting poses and saw some creatures that looks like they are protecting and fighting beside the warriors.  
  
They also checked out their magnificent weapons that they have, they also looked at the evil dragon who took a frightening and powerful form,"Wow! Aren't they cool Oki?  
  
Oki nodded, "They sure are Lexis! What do you think Luna?  
  
"Hmmm" she walked up closer and pointed to one of the pictures to ask him, "Does this warrior seem to resemble Lexis?"  
  
"Huh?" Lexis ran up to where Luna was pointing and sure enough that warrior looked like her! The warrior looked like it was about to stab the creature with her great sword. "They didn't quite get my good looks and my hair is just a mess!" Lexis saying in disapprovement.  
  
Everyone just laughed in distress. She looked over to her right, "Oki! Luna! There are some pictures that look like you too!"  
  
They both ran up and were staring in shock. The other warrior that looked like Oki was holding a staff and looked like he was chanting a spell, the warrior Luna saw looks like in a fighting mode with her fists pounding the creature.  
  
Taka came from behind Lexis; "Hey what's all the yelling about?"  
  
When he looked up his eyes started to grow big, "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT!"  
  
The three of them stared at the picture Taka was pointed at. The warrior that looked like him had 4 long angel wings on each side, and was holding a long bow with an arrow of light. "I'm an angel!" Taka was getting all blushie about it; everyone was falling on the floor with exaggeration.  
  
"Is that all you can say! I thought you be shocked, but I guess embarrassment does not cross you" "But why do they look like us?" said Taka in wonder.  
  
The four of them then turned around to see the other four is looking at some different pictures. Reiko, Yurika, Rei, and Jiro were looking at the other warriors in astonishment and were saying the exact same things as they saw them,  
  
"They look like us, but why? Do we have some connection to this legend? Our are ancestors involves with this?" Reiko was asking a lot of questions to her self, while the others were listening to her.  
  
Everyone was quiet until Lexis broke the silence  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should find an exit to this place before everybody gets worried." She was walking until she saw an object covered with a white sheet. "Hmmm I wonder what's under there?" Lexis pondered  
  
She walked towards the object and took off the sheet; she was disappointed when she realized what she found. "It's just a stupid mirror!"  
  
"It doesn't look stupid to me" She turned around to find Taka behind her giving her a warm smile, "Well, the design looks cool but still, it's just a mirror"  
  
As Lexis was looking around the mirror, Taka was beginning to see things when the light was suddenly growing bright  
  
"Um Lexis? I think there is something wrong with the mirror!" Lexis gave him an annoyed look, "What do you mean Taka? There is nothing wrong here, it's just your imagination!"  
  
"No really! Look behind you Lexis!" When she turned around she saw the mirror growing much brighter than before and turned into a swirling vortex.  
  
Everyone heard Lexis's screaming was running to see what is going on. They all struck dead when they saw Lexis being sucked into the mirror and Taka holding her hand, trying to resist being sucked in too.  
  
"We gotta help them!" Luna shouted everyone agreed, and made a human chain to hold everyone for not slipping into the vortex. They were trying within their power to reach Lexis, when suddenly a giant hand grabbed Lexis's legs and pulled her in,  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lexis screamed  
  
LEXIS! Everyone was yelling her name until they were sucked into the vortex. They were swirling into an endless data stream, till they were at the end of the light.  
  
All they could see as they were falling from the deep blue sky, is an island of paradise and other islands scattered around and in the sky was a majestic castle, like a home for angels. The teenaged children were going to separate directions of the biggest island and find out their true destiny and fate.  
  
**Oh no! Well they find out who they really are? Well they ever find each other? Stay tuned for the next episode: ** WARRIOR REBORN! SWORD OF INFINITY! 


	3. Warrior Reborn! The Sword of Infinity!

DIGIMON INFINITY!  
  
EPISODE 3: WARRIOR REBORN! SWORD OF INFINITY!  
  
  
  
Across the vast blue ocean into a deep dark ocean, an island was alone and forgotten; nobody goes near the island as it is surrounded by evil. On this island there is a gothic like castle full of spikes, abstract structures, and bones that warriors have not succeeded into making it there alive.  
  
There were loud screams and high-pitched screeching that sounded like demons in agony. Inside the castle there are candles laid about with green flames dancing around a shadowed person who was kneeling on the ground. It was chanting something, when it was done it looked up to a fearsome statue of a dragon with 4 eyes gleaming of evil. Looking closer reveals missing artifacts or pieces around the body. The shadowed person then spoke in a whisper, "Soon my lord, I will awaken your deep slumber."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
A dewdrop on a greenleaf suddenly drops on a peachy white skin. Lexis had been unconscious since her fall from that mirror she was sucked into. She finally opens her red eyes and was feeling confused," where the heck am I?" she looked around to see her surroundings. All she saw were large trees and realized she was lying on a bed of beautiful flowers, she quickly got up but fell down again. Lexis legs were sore and had no strength to hold her.  
  
Lexis sighed and wondered where everybody was? All she could remember was Taka trying not to let go being sucked into the mirror, then Oki, Luna, and everybody else. "I better look for them before something bad happens" she tried once more to stand up and she made it up but still felt weak, so she walked slowly so she doesn't lose all of her energy.  
  
It has been about 10 minutes exact and was still looking for her friends, till she saw something rumbled in the bushes, then stopped ~I wonder what that was? ~ Suddenly a large aqua colored bird jumped out of the bushes, Lexis yelped and fell back again.  
  
  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
  
  
Lexis looked up and couldn't believe what she was looking at! Upon the bird was a creature that looked like a fox or a wolf? She wondered. It had a red ruby on its forehead with red hair and a long ponytail in the back; he was wearing a traditional martial arts Japanese shirt, and had long black sleeves on its arms.  
  
  
  
"Identify yourself!"  
  
  
  
She blinks a few times to get back in reality, "Oh! Well my name is Lexis and I am kinda lost so I was wondering if you can help me find my friends?" she smiled a big as possible.  
  
Lexis? He wondered but soon shook off that; "You are trespassing in our territory! I suggest you leave of suffer the consequences mate!" he snarled while pointing a weapon to her chest, she was waving her hands to stop him, "Whoa whoa! Easy there pal! I'm just looking for my friends that's all honest!" Lexis was startling and trying not to look scared.  
  
The creature dismounted on his bird and was looking straight into her red eyes with gold eyes very closely. For a few seconds, he slowly backs away with the weapon, and mounts onto the bird, "Well I see in your eyes that you do not posses any threat or evil, I am sorry I startled you like that mate!" he smiled and extended his paw. Lexis looked relieved that he believed her so she grabs his large paw and jumped onto the bird. "By the way, the name is Chikaramon mate!" Soon they were off in a blink of an eye!  
  
  
  
********  
  
Across the wide-open valley, a puff of dust is running like the speed of light! The aqua colored bird was riding at an incredible speed, which almost flew off Lexis, but she was holding onto Chikaramon around the waist. As they were riding Lexis got a good view of the scenery. Lexis could see the large forest like trees and the sun's rays were sparkling the trees with beauty.  
  
She then could see the beautiful aqua clear ocean that was surrounding the island. Above, she saw large birds with decorative markings on them fly by to a small village, "Is that where we are going Chikaramon?" Lexis pointed ahead, he nodded in response, "uh huh! Don't worry mate! You are going to love it here! They don't call it the Digital Serge for nothing!"  
  
The Digital Serge? Then that means-- "Are we in the digital world?" hoping that she would be right. He quickly responded, "You got it sugar!" She felt overwhelmed with happiness and shock that she was actually in the digital world! She was right all along there was a place with digital energy, data and once more digimon!  
  
  
  
They soon came to a halt outside of the village; Chikaramon helped her down from the bird, "what kind of digimon is that?" Lexis said in astonishment and wonder. Chikaramon chuckled, "This is called a Chocomon, these types of digimon are really fast and love it when you do this!" Chikaramon was scratching the back of one of its ears, which was very happy and chirped loudly. They both laughed and walked into the village together.  
  
********  
  
  
  
As they were in the small little village called "Inra Village" Lexis spotted a group of digimon and some humans? Wait a minute! How can there be humans in a digital world? She quietly whispered, "Um Chikaramon I don't mean to be rude or anything but why are there humans here? I thought I was the only one...."  
  
She then remembered her friends are some where just waiting or even hurt. This worried Lexis very much, and Chikaramon was the first to know, "You miss your friends don't you?" she slowly nodded, "don't worry Lexis, we will find your friends no matter what!" he said in triumph with his paw in the air.  
  
  
  
Lexis couldn't help but laugh, a few minutes afterwards they were walking towards a hut, a long ways from the village. This hut was made out of straws of hay and some seashells around for decoration with colorful flags and cloths hanging outside. Chikaramon stopped right in front of her, "This is where our two villages elders live, I will leave ya here so you can tell them your story I will be back in a few hours! Later mate!" Chikaramon jumped to a nearby tree and headed off leaving Lexis in confusion.  
  
Just talk to the elders? Lexis thought how could they help? She had no other choice so she walked up the stairs and into the hut.  
  
  
  
********  
  
As she walked into the dark hut, she became quite astonished with the paintings and artifacts. As Lexis was walking around the hut with no idea of where she was going, Lexis was too distracted when she felt something clamped onto her shoulder, which made her hair stand up behind her neck she slowly turned her head to see...  
  
  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
  
  
A loud shriek nearly made her deaf and lost her balanced again. Lexis was covering her ears and when it was finally over she opened her eyes to find a human crouched into a corner. Upon closer inspection she saw fox-like ears and a tail behind it. Lexis tried to get closer, but was stopped by a large staff pushing her aside, "What do you think you are doing in our house you fiend!" an old anger voice shouted.  
  
She was startled by this, "Well..um..you see Chikaramon told me to come here to talk to the elders, say you wouldn't know where they be would you?" she was looking around to see if they were here. The figure came out of the dark and showed to be an old man, "Ai what do you want with us?" She blinked a few times, "you are the elder?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head, "Yes, Taomon and me" he pointed to the creature that was now calmed and started walking toward the conversation. Taomon looked like a human more than a digimon Lexis wondered, "Um.. I am sorry that I startled you, I didn't know you would be here..." Taomon stopped her, " 'Tis all right young one" she looked back at the old man, "We should go back to our training Ginkou" the one named Ginkou nodded and both started to walk off.  
  
Lexis stopped them, "Wait! You have to tell me why I am here? Where am I? And where are my friends!" she sounded anger for ignoring her in the first place. They both turned their heads to find her shaking her fists with determination; they looked at each other first then nodded as if they knew what they were doing. Taomon was the first to speak, "We apologize young one, please follow us" she pointed to a nearby room. Lexis agreed and walked in, what she found was nothing she expected to see.  
  
  
  
Upon entering the room, she was surprised to find old books in the selves, murals in the walls hanging like banners, and in the center of the shelf appears to be a Katana with a symbol engraved in it. Lexis felt a wave of energy flow inside her chest and a faint voice calling her name. Taomon and Ginkou stood near the doorway examining her expressions and her reaction.  
  
Ginkou suddenly shouted like a command, "grab the sword Lexis!" Lexis eyes snapped open her eyes some how changed colors from red to gold like her ego took over. Without question, she grabbed the sword and a firewall suddenly was surrounding her whole body, this fire was not burning nor touching her suddenly faded.  
  
  
  
The elders stood there with admiration. Taomon spoke with certainty, "So she is the one then?" Ginkou nodded in response, "The sword of Infinity tells no lie, the warrior inside is reborn!"  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ah! The warrior is reborn! But how will this affect Lexis's destiny and what is the mysterious guy that's going to awaken the evil once again! More to come with episode 4: DESTINY AND FATE ENTWINED! CHIKARAMON AND LEXIS UNITE! 


	4. Fate and Destiny Entiwned! Chikaramon an...

DIGIMON INFINITY  
  
EPISODE 4: FATE AND DESTINY ENTIWNED! CHIKARAMON AND LEXIS UNITE!  
  
Miles away from the Inra Village, a dark and forbidden forest has been laid silent for centuries. No human or digimon would dare to go inside for it lurks evil spirits that wander in the dark, waiting for someone.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowed figure has entered the cursed forest, looking for something. The dark forest may look scary on the outside but for some odd reason it's beautiful when you are inside.  
  
As the figure entered the forest, it walked the moss-covered trail, big spores and plants growing, big lakes, in which one huge tree was in the middle of the lake, and caves of endless tunnels.  
  
While walking through the cursed forest, the evil spirits started to attack but stopped mid-air for they were scared of its power and fled.  
  
The shadowed figure was now entering a ruined temple that is covered in moss and vines. The temple itself is still alive with its booby traps and the unsuccessful deleted digimon wandering to protect it and destroy any trespassers.  
  
The figure walks through cobwebs, and skeletons that were foolish enough to try to overcome the obstacle. The figure came to the last room to find there were gold, diamonds, and priceless artifacts laid around, but what interested the figure was a huge, beast-type digimon that laid on a pile of gold sleeping,  
  
He walked towards it carefully to not wake the beast, and threw out its arms of a mighty voice, "Mighty Beast of the Dark Moon Forest! Its time for you to be awaken once more for your master has return!"  
  
With his tremendous voice he summoned a spell to awake the huge beast. A dark aura spell surrounded the beast to awake him. The eyes, which lay asleep, quickly opened with his slitted black pupils.  
  
"UARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
*********************** "AAAHHHHHHH"  
  
Lexis let go of the sword and collapsed on the floor. She took deep and raspy breaths of the immense power that felt like electricity that went through her whole body, Taomon lifted Lexis up from the ground, and Ginkou grabbed the sword to hand it back to her.  
  
"The Sword of Infinity has finally found you! Your weapon has seen through you, and awoke the warrior within" he proudly stated as he was handing it to her. Lexis slowly took the sword in her hand and held it for a some time,  
  
"My weapon? What am I supposed to do with it?" she said in a dazed and confused voice.  
  
Ginkou laughed, "My dear! You are to fight with it of course!" he laughed again of amusement. Lexis then jumped back from the both of them in a surprised look,  
  
"Wait wait! Hold on a sec! You expect me to fight? Look, all I want is to find my friends that's why I am here in the first place!"  
  
All this was now annoying her. Taomon and Ginkou looked at each other for a few moments, then back at Lexis,  
  
"You mean you want to find your friends? You are not here to help us destroy an evil calamity!" Ginkou questioned her in a serious tone, as Taomon was staring at something. Ginkou ran to Lexis and grabbed her hand,  
  
"You can't! We need you to protect the digital world! You are the warrior that we need that has been sleeping inside of you for centuries!"  
  
Lexis looked shock of what he was saying,  
  
"What? Me a warrior? Listen I think you have the wrong person, I am not a warrior of the digital world! I am just a regular kid trying to find a way back home and my friends!"  
  
She was getting frustrated by this as these elders were telling her all this nonsense of her a warrior and protecting the digital world. She shook of Ginkou's hand and started to head to the door, till she heard another voice,  
  
"Do you not know that your world that you came from is involved with this calamity?" It was Taomon's voice still looking at the window, seeing the earth and the moon in the sky.  
  
Lexis stopped at the front door, looking back with a confused look,  
  
"What do you mean my world is involved? What does earth have to do with anything!" She clenched her fists with a mildly angry face.  
  
Taomon turned her head walking towards her, and putting her hands on her shoulder,  
  
"If you agree to help us, we will tell you everything that is going on and where your friends are." She said in a neutral voice. Lexis looked into her eyes for sometime, then she nodded her head in agreement. Taomon and Ginkou smiled and lead her outside of the hut and through the village.  
  
*********************  
  
As they were walking through the village, Lexis got a look of the village people and digimon. They were all humans, living with digimon in harmony, no one is arguing, no fighting, they were working together, playing together.  
  
This made Lexis smile brightly of what she saw.  
  
As the three of them made it out of the village, they walked through the sandy trail with palm trees waving and the ocean air. They went through a place called Gomamon Rock, where all the gomamon and other water types run through the coral trail, and big boulders were laid around with giant palm trees.  
  
Through Gomamon Rock, they made it to a beautiful beach with clear Aqua- blue Ocean water washing up on shore. This amazed Lexis as she took of her shoes to walk on the water, which was refreshingly cool.  
  
Taomon and Ginkou were next to each other listening to the ocean roar. While Lexis was sitting on the sandy beach with the ocean touching her feet, Taomon was the first to speak,  
  
"Many years ago, there was a world of which humans and digimon lived together in harmony. No wars, no disputes, nothing." she paused for a moment then looked up into the clear blue sky,  
  
"Suddenly out of no where, a dark evil was spreading throughout the digital world, taking helpless digimon and making them into their mindless slaves to help the take over cities and villages."  
  
Ginkou was the next to speak,  
  
"In our despair we were trying our best to protect ourselves but all was futile. The only digimon that could have that kind of power is Valagarvmon. He was a destructive dragon digimon that who ever stood in his path, was destroyed or absorbed."  
  
He paused for a moment then continued with a sad tone,  
  
"We tried to assemble all of the humans and digimon together to fight Valagarvmon, but was no use, one by one they were all being destroyed."  
  
As Ginkou was talking, Lexis was looking at the water to see her reflection show of how this story was so sad at how this really happened.  
  
"Suddenly, a light of hope was shown as mysterious warriors with their digimon guardians came from distant lands to stop the evil destructive digimon, but another problem had occurred."  
  
Taomon spoke again in a sad voice too,  
  
"There were 8 warriors and the four that were in each group couldn't work together because of different ideas or tactics, so in the end they were fighting each other than fighting the true enemy."  
  
"But as their differences continued, they attacked one by one at the large beast, but their separated powers were no match. Until......" Taomon stopped to rethink of her story.  
  
"Actually....I can't remember how they defeated Valagarvmon....it has been a mystery of the defeat of the dark dragon....but they defeated Valagarvmon. The eight artifacts that he had as his power source were scattered across the world, and himself was sealed forever in a forgotten island far, far away"  
  
Taomon was still talking in a neutral tone now,  
  
"After the battle, their energy couldn't hold much longer so they turned into data and flew to the sky.....all is left of them is their weapons, which you hold in your hand....."  
  
Taomon had stopped and looked at Lexis, who was still sitting on the sand looking at the water,  
  
"Now we have come to believe that our own protectors of the digital world have gone against the high council, and is one of the minions to resurrect evil once more.... that's why we need you, Lexis, the warrior of the past to stop from evil ever resurrecting again! Will you help us?"  
  
Taomon and Ginkou looked at Lexis again for her answer, but all she did was staring at the water. Taomon's ears perked up as she heard a voice coming their way, a Gomamon was running towards them while shouting in despair,  
  
"Elder Ginkou! Elder Taomon! A monstrous beast digimon is attacking the village! Our forces are no match we need your help! Quickly!"  
  
The two looked at each in agreement and was running to the village, till Taomon realized that Lexis was still on the beach,  
  
"LEXIS!" Taomon called for her answer  
  
No answer  
  
"LEXIS!!"  
  
Still no answer, Taomon just turned her head in disbelieve and ran to the village.  
  
Lexis still stood there, her arms wrapped around her legs, looking at the sea with blank eyes.  
  
******************  
  
"URAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAA"  
  
The great beast from the ruined temple known as Gran Kuwagamon was now awoken, rampaging through the village, and destroying houses. The forces of the digimon and humans stood no chance against it and were flown to the nearby shore.  
  
Chikaramon was still attacking, no matter what the circumstances are. Using all of his martial art moves on him, the blows were ineffective and he was thrown to ground many times. Chikaramon got up slowly, and put his fingers, barely touching the ruby on his forehead, shouting an attack,  
  
"RUBY BLASTER!!"  
  
A shot of a red beam was blasted to the Gran Kuwagamon in a direct hit. As a cloud of smoke was covering the beast; Chikaramon smirked as he defeated it, but the smirk was soon gone as the beast was still standing, with red glowing eyes.  
  
"DIMENSION SCISSORS!"  
  
Its enormous claws spread out and closed together to make a white cross of energy straight towards Chikaramon. He was too weak and couldn't move, so he put his arms up to block himself.  
  
Strangely, he didn't feel the blow so when he opened his eyes, his eyes widen as to what he saw in front of him.  
  
"Lexis?" he said in a surprised voice  
  
Lexis was holding the attack with her sword, and she finally had the strength to throw the attack in a different direction.  
  
She was huffing of all that strength she used and looked back at Chikaramon,  
  
"Heh. I won't let these good digimon and people get rampaged while am around!" she said in a triumph, while holding the sword in the air. Chikaramon with the elders looked at her dumbfounded and a bit happy to see her.  
  
Lexis grabbed Chikaramon's paw to pull him up from the ground, and whispered into his long ears,  
  
"We can't afford to have these people and digimon's lives in danger! So we need to lure it out of the village, got that?"  
  
Chikaramon nodded in agreement, and ran as fast as wolf, but agile like a fox. The Gran Kuwagamon's slitted red eyes soon saw Chikaramon running away from the village. As he saw this, he roared and charged towards his direction at top speed.  
  
*****************  
  
He was heading to an open tropical plain so it would be safe. When Chikaramon looked back while running, the beast had already caught up with him. As the beast's horns were glowing to make its attack, another sudden attack blew off the Gran Kuwagamon a short distance. Chikaramon looked again with a smirk to find Lexis on a Chocomon smiling proudly. She jumped off and came to his side,  
  
" You alright?" she said in a concerned voice  
  
He was mildly breathing at a normal rate and stretching out his legs and arms,  
  
"Eh aside from being rammed to death many times, almost getting killed, and running a 100 miles per hour almost getting killed!...yea I am pretty good mate!" he sarcastically said with a smile. They both looked back at the beast that was now standing up with its enormous legs and giant horns, it shook its head and roared again, ready to charge.  
  
"So, you got any plans mate?" he was trying not to sound afraid. She was desperately looking around for any options, but was none. She sighed and suddenly she felt a strange energy flow through her body, the sword that she holds started to glow brightly and in a instant she was enwrapped within a fire wall, combined with a water wall together.  
  
Chikaramon was shocked and believe what was happening. He heard her cry out and shouting out,  
  
"WARRIOR EVOLUTION!"  
  
It suddenly stopped enwrapping her, and a whole new person evolved from the walls of fire and water! It was obviously Lexis, but she had a most dramatic change in her. On her head was a head piece to cover half of her face and her head, she also had blue fox-like ears with red and blue shoulder armor, chest armor, hands, knee and feet were covered in armor.  
  
Within in her hand was the sword of Infinity ready for battle. Chikaramon was stunned by all this and amazed, he couldn't find the words to express of what happened, until he saw on his paw were data strips surrounding his paw, soon his whole body was enwrapped with data strips.  
  
He cried out and shouted out of the progress,  
  
"BEAST EVOLUTION!.....AOIKUUMON!"  
  
Soon the data strips disappeared also, and a new figure came out just like Lexis! Aoikuumon was a 4-legged beast with a scythe on its head for throwing it like a boomerang. His fur was covered with aqua-blue coloring and red flames, and had 4 ears one was a fox and the other was a wolf.  
  
They both stood by each other ready for assault. Gran Kuwagamon roared again and charged with incredible speed. As it charged towards them, Lexis jumped on Aoikuumon's back with her sword pointing straight at it and charged. One by one they became closer and closer till a white flash was shown, and both on the opposite side.  
  
Gran Kuwagamon looked back, but from his eyes, his vision was suddenly cut in half going other directions. Its whole body was cut in half by one pass, it roared out and was soon enveloped into a firebird and flew across the sky. Lexis jumped off of Aoikuumon and were both reverted back to their original stage. They both looked at each other for a moment; not one of them didn't know what to say, until Lexis spoke first,  
  
"Well....that was an experience.....I guess I am a warrior after all..heh....they weren't lying....this really changes everything....." she suddenly felt sad, but felt a paw on her shoulder, she looked up to see compassionate eyes,  
  
"You are not alone, I too, am like you....a warrior, and your guardian digimon, which means you and me will be going places to find your friends and protect both worlds!" he smiled widely and putting out his paw,  
  
"Wadda ya say mate? Through thick and thin, all the way to the end?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile too and their hands entwined together as a warrior's promise. As their hands were holding, a bright light was enveloped inside. The brightness surprised Lexis and Chikaramon and they both let go at the same time. When they let go, a digital like watch was in Lexis's hand with blue and red markings. As she was examining it, a computer voice was heard,  
  
'Hello, my name is D-Infinity Warrior Zero, I am a certified, well operational computer digi-watch to help analyze data on digimon, compute their strategies, and create 3-dimensinal maps of your surrounding how may I serve you Lexis?'  
  
She was now impressed and shock to find a computer talking to her, "How do you know my name?" she questionably asked. The computer responded to her,  
  
'I know you because I was programmed to know my server and owner when warrior and guardian are reunited, that's how I know'  
  
She was in deep thought and understood what it meant, so she put the digi- watch on her wrist and checked it out a while. She looked at Chikaramon with a proud smile, "so guardian? Are you ready to head back to the village?"  
  
He smiled right back at with a wink, "You bet, warrior!" they both laughed and were walking back to the village with no worries at all, unaware of a shadowed figure that has been watching them the whole time, with a growl it vanished to who know where its gone.  
  
TBC....  
  
AHHHH! FINALLY! So what is that shadowed figure that has been watching them in the shadows? And what is to be Lexis and Chikaramon's next adventure? Stay tuned for the next episode " THE MAGIC USER VILLAGE! OKI 'S NEW SPELL OF WARRIOR!" STAY TUNED!!  
  
Plus* to check out my digimon and character drawings just go to http://www.side7.com/code/Search.shtml under the name digimon and my name "Chrissy Perlongo" or "VertigoMesmerix" hope to you like them! 


End file.
